1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reading trays and, more specifically, the present invention relates to portable, foldable reading trays.
2. Prior Art
A wide variety of portable, collapsible reading trays are known in the prior art. Examples of such reading trays can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,263; 5,129,616; 4,119,289; 4,050,658; 3,768,768; 3,652,051; 2,054,098; and 1,198,180. Additionally, a variety of portable desks, drafting tables and folding music holders have been developed. Representative examples of these include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,315,935; 5,281,019; 5,129,715; 4,610,417; and 3,123,935. Although the prior art discloses a wide variety of collapsible tray, desk and stand arrangements, these arrangements do not provide a simple, foldable reading tray collapsible into an attractive, compact and protective unit.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned difficulties of the prior art to provide a foldable reading tray which easily folds into an attractive, compact arrangement protecting the various components of the reading tray in the stored position. A further object of the present invention is to provide a foldable reading tray which is easily and economically manufactured.